


Team Human

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Sadie bumps into another human at a gem party.





	Team Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



The Crystal Gems beach barbecue was in full swing. There were more people there than Sadie had expected, actually, although she knew most of them well enough to make small talk with. (Working in the ~~only~~ best donut shop in town would do that.) The gems were another matter and Sadie had just spent the last hour being shepherded around the party first by Lars, then Steven, and then Garnet, which had been a nice gesture since she didn't even really know Sadie herself, so that Sadie could be introduced to all the gems who had come to hang out on the beach. It was pretty cool, and Sadie felt a lot more comfortable in big crowds than she used to since _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ had started booking larger gigs, but all these Hi, Hello, Nice to Meet Yous were starting to catch up to her. So, she excused herself and went to get some lemonade.

As with introverts everywhere, the refreshments table was Sadie's go-to for a little quiet time at a busy venue. Most people would use it as a pit stop, coming and going quickly enough that conversation wasn't necessary. It could be an oasis of solitude, and as Sadie headed over she saw that that seemed to be the case here – almost. Standing next to the table, sipping at a paper cup, was one of the few human guests at the party who Sadie couldn't put a name to. She smiled at Sadie as she approached and Sadie realized that although she didn't know the mystery woman's name, she did know who she was. She was Pearl's friend. Or “friend”.

She and the mystery woman exchanged pleasantries as she poured herself a lemonade and settled in to drink, but before long Sadie began to feel awkward. It wasn't the other woman's fault; she just made Sadie nervous by being herself. She was tall and confident and her pink hair just looked so cool – Sadie loved, um, really liked pink. Unsure what to say next, she asked the first question that popped into her mind.

“So, uh, how did you meet Pearl?”

The mystery woman smiled. “Oh, it's not much of a story! We just sort of ran into each other and sparks flew, you know?”

“Sure, sure,” said Sadie, nodding as if she knew what that was like. If _only_ her relationship with Lars had been that straight forward.

“I went to one of your shows the other night,” said the pink-haired woman, to Sadie's surprise. “You guys are good.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

The other woman took another sip of her drink. There was a pause in the conversation that almost became too long before she spoke again.

“So, what is it your boyfriend does? He's in the Navy or something?”

Sadie felt her brain short circuit for a moment. “Um? No, he isn't.”

The mystery woman didn't seem bothered by the misunderstanding, which only went to prove to Sadie that she was much more calm and collected than Sadie was.

“Huh, really? Pearl mentioned he worked on a ship, and I thought I heard his friends call him 'Captain',” she said. 

That did make sense, actually. 

“ _Oh_ , haha, I see what happened. It's actually more complicated than that?” Sadie wondered what exactly Pearl had told her friend about the whole, er, situation. “Um, how much do you know about the Gem Homeworld?”

The pink-haired woman shrugged.

Well, this was going to be a long conversation.

~


End file.
